thechosenfandomcom-20200214-history
Han Solo
Han Solo was a Human from Corellia in the Beta Quadrant who achieved ga lactic fame as a member of the Rebel Alliance and later the New Republic. Born on Corellia, he was orphaned at an early age and taken by the pirate Garris Shrike to serve on his crew. He was treated cruelly, and served Shrike for many years before escaping while in his teens. Solo became a smuggler, and fell in love with Bria Tharen, though she left him due to her duties to the Rebel Alliance. Solo then entered the Imperial Academy on Carida, serving with distinction. He was kicked out, however, when he stopped an Imperial officer from beating a Wookiee named Chewbacca with a neuronic whip. In gratitude, the Wookiee swore a life debt to Solo. He became a smuggler once again, with Chewbacca at his side. Piloting the ''Millennium Falcon'', which he won in a game of Sabacc against Lando Calrissian, he became known as one of the best smugglers in the galaxy. Solo became caught up with the Rebel Alliance, courtesy of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker, and Princess Senator Leia Organa, whom he helped rescue from the original Death Star. Solo helped Skywalker destroy the Death Star when it attacked the Rebel base at Yavin IV in the Delta Quadrant, where they had taken Organa. Solo became an unofficial member of the Rebel Alliance, and fell in love with Organa. He helped destroy the Second Death Star at the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY, in which Emperor Palpatine was killed. A year later, the New Republic was founded. Solo married Organa in 8 ABY, and the two had three children: Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin. As the New Republic was threatened by many enemies in its first years of existence, Solo was always on the move, sometimes traveling with Skywalker, who was Organa's brother. Along with his wife and faithful Wookiee friend, Solo fought against Warlord Zsinj, Grand Admiral Thrawn, the reborn Emperor Palpatine, Admiral Natasi Daala, and the Yevetha. In 25 ABY the New Republic was attacked by the extragalactic Yuuzhan Vong. The war that followed lasted four years and was extremely bloody. Solo's closest friend Chewbacca and his son Anakin Solo both died during the war, deaths that haunted the ex-smuggler. The Yuuzhan Vong were eventually defeated and the New Republic was reformed into the Galactic Alliance. In 40 ABY, his son Jacen turned to the dark side of the Force, and took control of the Galactic Alliance, calling himself Darth Caedus. Solo and his wife joined the rebel faction opposing Darth Caedus, and the two were prepared to kill him, as they no longer saw him as their son. At the end of the war, Solo was still having tense relations with the GA government. Pre-Rebellion Rebel Alliance New Republic The Yuuzhan Vong War Galactic Alliance Key Dates * *2 BBY - Wins the Millennium Falcon from Lando Calrissian in a game of Sabacc; *0 BBY - Meets Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker, C-3PO, and R2-D2 on Tatooine; *0 ABY - Battle of Yavin; *0 ABY - Helps Luke Skywalker to destroy the Death Star; *3 ABY - Battle of Hoth; *3 ABY - Tortured by Darth Vader; *3 ABY - Frozen in carbonite on Bespin V, and taken to Jabba Desilijic Tiurre on Tatooine by Boba Fett; *4 ABY - Resuced from Jabba Desilijic Tiurre by Princess Leia Organa Solo on Tatooine; *4 ABY - Destroys the shield generator of the Second Death Star on Endor; *4 ABY - Battle of Endor; *8 ABY - Marries Senator Leia Organa Solo on Coruscant; *9 ABY - Twins Jacen and Jaina Solo born to Han Solo and Senator Leia Organa Solo on Coruscant; *10 ABY - Anakin Solo born to Han Solo and Senator Leia Organa Solo; * *25 ABY - Chewbacca killed on Sernpidal; *26 ABY - Paints the Millennium Falcon matte black; *27 ABY - Anakin Solo killed in orbit of Myrkr; * *36 ABY - Allana Solo born to Queen Mother Tenel Ka and Jedi Knight Jacen Solo on Hapes; *41 ABY - Meets granddaughter Allana Solo for the first time; *42 ABY - Formerly adopts Allana Solo; Relationships *Jaina Solo Jaina Solo was Han's mother. *Chewbacca Chewbacca was Han's co-pilot, and lifelong friend, after swearing a lifedebt to the smuggler. *Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi *Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker Luke Skywalker was Han's brother-in-law. *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Senator Leia Organa Solo Leia Organa Solo was Han's wife. *Darth Vader Darth Vader, or Anakin Skywalker, was Han's father-in-law. *Boba Fett *Emperor Palpatine *Dark Jedi Master Joruus C'Baoth *Jedi Knight Jaina Solo Jaina Solo was Han's only daughter. *Dark Jedi Knight Jacen Solo Jacen Solo was Han's oldest son. *Jedi Knight Anakin Solo Anakin Solo was Han's youngest son. *Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker Mara Jade Skywalker was Han's sister-in-law. *Jedi Knight Ben Skywalker Ben Skywalker was Han's only Nephew. *Lando Calrissian *Senator Viqi Shesh *Queen Mother Teneniel Djo *Prince Isolder *Queen Mother Ta'a Chume *Queen Mother Tenel Ka *Allana Solo Allana Solo was Han's only granddaughter. *Chief of State Natasi Daala *Jabba Desilijic Tiurre *Zorba Desilijic Tiurre *Jedi Master Kyp Durron *General Wedge Antilles *General Garm bel Iblis *Admiral Ackbar *Winter *Chief of State Mon Mothma Appearances * * *Star Wars: Death Star *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars: Splinter of the Mind's Eye *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Truce at Bakura *Star Wars: Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor *Star Wars: X-Wing: Solo Command *Star Wars: The Courtship of Princess Leia *Star Wars: Tatooine Ghost *Star Wars: Hand of Thrawn: *Star Wars: Hand of Thrawn: Dark Force Rising *Star Wars: Hand of Thrawn: The Last Command *Star Wars: Jedi Academy: Jedi Search *Star Wars: Jedi Academy: Dark Apprentice *Star Wars: Jedi Academy: Champions of the Force * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia Category:Humans Category:Captains of the Millennium Falcon Category:New Republic Generals Category:Galactic Alliance Generals Category:Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope Characters Category:Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Characters Category:Star Wars: Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Characters Category:Star Wars: New Jedi Order Characters Category:Star Wars: Legacy of the Force Characters Category:Star Wars: Fate of the Jedi Characters Category:House of Solo Category:Skywalker Family